Who's Pregnant?
by Msecfan
Summary: Cue the baby drama!
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 3. Stevie and Jareth are engaged. Ally is not in college.

McCord Bedroom

"Good morning babe." Henry rolled over and kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead. She stirred slightly and her lips curved upward. "Morning" she murmured, pulling the blankets over her head in denial of the fact that her alarm would be going off in less than a minute.

"Let's go Madam Secretary time to save the world or whatever it is you do everyday." He winked leaning over her to shut off her alarm the second it went off.

"It's more like babysitting foreign leaders, you know putting them in time out, and preventing temper tantrums. It's all very diplomatic Dr. McCord."

Henry went into the bathroom and started the shower undressing and laying out his attire for the day. Meanwhile Elizabeth threw the blankets off of her and jumped out of bed while she had the energy. Immediately she felt dizzy and sat back down. She rubbed her temples and got up again dismissing it as a simple case of getting up too quickly. She then entered the bathroom and began her morning routine, makeup, hair, and get dressed. As she started to wash her face a sharp pain ripped through her side, she winced dropping the face wash onto the floor.

"Babe?" Henry called from the shower. "Are you ok? What was that?"

"Uh nothing… I-I just dropped my face wash." She answered still doubled over. She racked her brain for any reason she would feel this way, and came up with nothing. She continued getting ready without any other episodes and said her goodbyes grabbing a coffee from Henry on her way out to the motorcade.

State Department

"Good morning ma'am" Blake cheered just as the elevator doors opened. Elizabeth began to take a step out and stopped clutching onto the closing elevator door. She gasped at the sharp pain coursing through her abdomen. She shuddered closing her eyes, careful not to alarm anyone watching her she kept walking grabbing onto Blake's shoulder. "Ma'am are you okay?" Elizabeth put her game face on "Yes, I'm great actually. Any news for me." Shaken by the quick change in emotions Blake stammered "uhh ma'am maybe you should uh think about going home. There is nothing urgent here for you."

She glared at him "Blake enough, I'm fine." She walked into her office and closed the door right in Blake's face. She slid down the solid wood door and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Meanwhile Blake texted Henry against the Secretary's wishes.

"Dr. McCord it's Blake, the Secretary seemed to be in severe pain this morning and I'm worried about her being at the office today. Is there any way you could talk to her or maybe stop by. I know I'm probably overstepping but please consider. Thanks, Blake."

Send.

"Okay" Blake thought, "I need to tell Nadine to watch her today in case it happened again."

Dr. McCord was just about to arrive at the White House for a meeting when his phone buzzed in the cup holder. Glancing down quickly he read "Blake Moran" and felt a shiver run down his spine. Last time Blake contacted him Elizabeth had a panic attack. He immediately parked the car and read his text. Thinking back to this morning he agreed she needed to rest. He then texted a few coworkers cancelling his meetings, and headed to the State Department. Henry knew Elizabeth would fight him on this and he would probably end up leaving without her but if anyone would convince her to go home it would be him.

Blake's focus was on everything but the work in front of him. He was startled at the hand on his shoulder and jumped up "Dr. McCord! Thank you, she is in her office."

"Oh and she isn't expecting you so…" Henry knew that meant she would not only be angry but annoyed at the lack of awareness of the ambush. Henry opened the door and snuck in but she was not visible, he heard the water in the bathroom and nailed down his approach. He was going to seduce her in order to get her home. He knew all too well no one forced Elizabeth McCord to do anything.

She was washing her hands when he snuck his arms around her waist and pressed himself fully against her, she jumped at first then smiled at the warm contact. Without saying a word he sucked on her neck leaving a small mark moving down threatening to leave another. Elizabeth's eyes closed and she tightened her grip on the counter in front of her. "Didn't you hav- oh goddd a meeting at the- at the White House." She struggled to speak as he pulled her skirt down and began rubbing her through her silk thong. "Henry what do you think you're doing?" She asked slightly pushing him away realizing the risk of the whole situation.

"It's not my fault my wife is so sexy and I couldn't stop thinking about her, I called off the meeting because I couldn't think straight thinking about her in this skirt this morning."

She giggled and pulled him up to kiss her. At first she just grabbed his face and pecked him a few times, then like a switch flipped she grabbed him roughly and began kissing him furiously, she lost all control of her professionalism and slipped her tongue into his mouth slowing the kisses down. Henry moaned into her mouth, and she reached down to graze his erection that had to be taken care of immediately. There is no way he could leave now, absolutely no way. She never bragged about it to anyone but Henry was a very tall man with a penis that followed suit. It wasn't just long it was thick and filled her to the max, heightening every sexual sense she felt during their encounters. Needless to say when fully erect and restricted by his tight pants there was no disguising it.

Elizabeth sexily backed him up into her desk chair pulling down his pants and boxers careful not to mess up his perfectly tied tie. She got down on her knees in front of him and grabbed his erection with both hands slowly moving up and down. She never broke eye contact as he closed his in pleasure. She knew just what he liked and she intended to deliver. While his eyes were still closed she began to lick his entire length. Just as her tongue made contact he stopped her "Elizabeth, no I came here to fuck you, to hear you scream, not for you to get down on your knees. Ok." He said unusually firm.

He pulled her up untying her blouse and slipping off her jacket. Her skirt was still in the bathroom so all that was left in their way was her underwear. Henry pushed her roughly back on her desk where she sat. He then kissed up her thighs while removing her underwear and tossing it towards the door. She giggled with excitement when he bit her ear and whispered "Mrs. McCord, this is a fun game but you can't break the rules." She nodded and he plunged a finger deep inside her, she held back a cry. "There is only one rule, no screaming." She knew that one rule would be the death of her, he knew she was not the quiet one in the bedroom.

Without removing his finger he sucked her clit slowly with the intent of making her break the rules. Her white knuckles clenched the desk beneath her and her eyes rolled back. She knew she had already lost the game by the way he was pushing her right over the edge. His gray hair was so sexy and his rough hands inside her was a feeling unlike any other. He inserted another finger thrusting slowly curling his fingers up just at the right spot. She bit her lip and breathed heavily. Sighing and shifting at every swipe of his hand. He continued sucking and licking her clit, then began violently thrusting his fingers which caused her to cry out. "HENRY, oh my- ohhh please! FUCK me!" He continued faster and faster until she was almost shaking in ecstasy, then her office door opened in the background without her knowing. Henry continued to please her and she continued to moan, and not quietly.

All the sudden Blake came running around the corner to warn MSec about Russell Jackson's unannounced visit. "Ma'am" he started loudly. As he turned the corner he was greeted with the sight of Russell frozen standing in the doorway and the McCord's in a compromising position.

Elizabeth was startled by the sound of Blake yelling and turned her head to find both Russell and Blake turning around to run far away from there in horror. Elizabeth's cheeks became flushed and Henry looked up slowly removing his fingers. Elizabeth sighed. "Wait- oh god, GUYS!" Russell was gone and Blake came around the corner with a folder in front of his face "Ma'am I tried to um warn you, I'm uh sorry for that. Let me close the door and hold all your calls." With that he shut the door. He knew the McCord's were no ordinary couple when he met them but he never would have thought Elizabeth would sign off on office sex.

Henry laughed and Elizabeth raised a threatening hand as to slap him. He stood up unaware that he still had a raging boner after all of that. But Henry knew it was over he started to collect his clothes when she pulled him to her and said "you came here to fuck me now do it." With that he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her swiftly from behind. He had always wanted to bend her over her desk and fuck her senseless. He did not start slow knowing she was on a tight schedule and they couldn't stay in here hiding forever. She was so close after all he had done to her she began shaking trying to hold it back. Henry would push in slowly pull almost all the way out and slam into her causing her to swear and beg for more. Just as he sped up the pace she started crying out but it wasn't the usual.

"Henry please- stop, It hurts stop please!" Confused Henry stopped. Never in their 20 plus year marriage did she ask him to stop or say it hurt. He turned her over and sat her up she was crying. "Baby? Are you ok what is it? Did I push you? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" She doubled over in pain for the third time today and fell off the desk, passing out. He grabbed her and called for Blake. He opened the door hesitantly and almost slammed it shut when he saw the sight in front of him. Secretary McCord was naked from the waist down on the floor and Henry was the same leaning over her barking orders to call 911.

Blake picked up her phone, immediately dialing and explaining the Secretary of State had an accident and needed medical assistance. Meanwhile Henry dressed Elizabeth's lifeless body the best he could and without her underwear then pulled his pants up also. Which still did not hide his prominent bulge.

"Blake I'm sorry to divulge this information but we were um, I was. So, she was bent over the desk…"

Blake almost vomited. "Maybe I was too rough, I-I really don't know. I tried to ask her but she passed out. She started asking me to stop and told me it hurt so of course I did and she doubled over in pain and just passed out. She's never said any of that to me before." Henry rubbed his temples and Blake swallowed hard "Dr. McCord if I may… Don't um divulge that to anyone but her doctors." Henry nodded as three EMT's with a stretcher busted in. They picked her up lifted her on the stretcher not careful enough to hide her bare vagina to Blake, he closed his eyes tightly and maintained his cool. Henry noticed and asked the EMT's for a blanket notifying them she may have lost her underwear. Piecing together Henry's bulge, her lack of underwear, and Blake's shifty eyes, the three men knew exactly what had been going on.

Once they arrived at the hospital Elizabeth had regained consciousness and was set up in a room. Previously Henry had spoken to her doctor and explained the three separate accounts of her abdominal pain.

After multiple tests the doctor delivered her diagnosis. Dr. Murphy walked into her room, "Hello, Dr. McCord, Madam Secretary." Henry gripped Elizabeth's hand tighter. "Mrs. McCord, you did receive a clean bill of health with one minor hiccup…"

On the way home Elizabeth sat staring out the window with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say about the news she had just received from Dr. Murphy. Henry couldn't help but want to hold Elizabeth and comfort her but he was afraid she was still shaken from the previous events.

Please review. TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

As the motorcade arrived at their home Elizabeth glanced at Henry with her tear stained face for the first time during the lengthy car ride. Henry met her gaze with soft eyes shifting back and forth trying to read her thoughts as he typically could, today it just wasn't working. Henry exited the car and waited for Matt to help her out. They walked inside continuing their silence, Henry slipped his hand on the small of the back in efforts to comfort her restless mind. It didn't work in the slightest. She walked straight upstairs past all three concerned kids and threw herself on the bed sobbing into their neatly made bed.

Downstairs Henry took off his coat sighing, racking his brain about what to say to the kids if to say anything at all. "Hey Dad" said Stevie almost questioning everything that happened with one phrase.

"Hey guys…" Henry replied emotionally drained and emptying his pockets of his keys and wallet. "Mom is having a rough day and we will talk about it when she's ready. Okay?" The three of them nodded and he headed up stairs unsure of what would be waiting for him. He turned the door handle slowly pausing before he opened it contemplating what he was going to say based on her current state. He pushed the door fully open and entered, looking around but not finding her. He heard the water running in the bathroom and wandered in, at first he couldn't quite make out her figure then he recognized her shadow, on the floor of the shower not moving. Panicking he slid the glass open only to have her curl up into a ball and cry harder. Without a second thought Henry, fully dressed, climbed in with her and closed the door. Afraid to touch her he said her name softly. She did not look up.

"Can you please tell me what you're thinking so I can help you?" He asked

She lifted her head, her eyes red from crying and her hair soaked from sitting right under the flowing water, letting it run down her face, washing her tears away.

"I know you're mad" She squeaked out in between sobs.

He responded quickly and maybe too passionately "Elizabeth I'm not mad! Are you kidding me? You're carrying our baby. Babe, I was just as surprised as you but I am so happy and you should be too. Is that why you've been so upset? You thought I would be mad?"

"Yes! You barely said anything! You just sat there while I cried, only confirming my fears that you didn't want this!"

"Elizabeth stop, I gave you space because of the day you've had and didn't think you wanted me to be overjoyed right then."

Henry reached over hesitantly and when she didn't pull away he hugged her with his strong arms and kissed her head. As he pulled away he noticed her smile. "Hey baby! We're havin and babayy!" Henry jostled her lightly and she laughed.

"What am I going to do about work? The kids? Oh god Henry, the president my staff!?"

"It's ok babe, you're only 3 months pregnant we have time, they will all be very understanding."

"What about the kids?"

"I don't think we need to tell them right now. Right?" Henry asked enjoying having their own little dramaless secret.

"I'm starving" Henry kissed her lips and started to help her up.

"And soaking wet" she smirked grabbing him as he tried to leave and helped him undress. She grabbed his soggy tie and kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth. "Eliza- Hey, babe-" he tried to stop her from going too far. She looked him up and down with seductive eyes.

"You heard what the doctors said about resting due to your cramps, I don't think this falls under that category"

"I promise I won't try anything, but I still haven't showered."

Henry agreed by stripping the rest of his clothes off. Elizabeth pulled him flush to her and kissed him hard pushing him against the back of the shower extremely rough causing a loud bang downstairs. Henry's eyes widened and they both laughed.

Downstairs all three kids were startled by a loud crash upstairs, normally they wouldn't be worried but with how their mom looked when she arrived home they panicked and all three ran upstairs. "Mom, Dad? Everything ok?" With no answer they rushed into their room, then immediately into the bathroom only for Ally to shriek "OMG ARE YOU KIDDING?" Henry and Elizabeth froze and the kids darted out.

They chuckled "If only they saw us earlier." They continued to shower together and returned downstairs.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed your shower." Ally said sarcastically from the couch. Stevie and Jason just stood in the kitchen pretending to do menial tasks.

"Hey guys? This probably isn't the right time but Jarreth is coming over… like right now. We have to um tell you something."

Henry ran a hand down Elizabeth's back "uh yea! Great okay, is he staying for dinner?" Asked Henry. "Yea we will see I guess."

With that they heard the front door open, it was Jareth. Stevie rushed over, making sure she was the first to greet him and review their plan. Before she could speak to him her parents came around the corner hand in hand.

"Dr. McCord, Mrs. McCord." Jareth greeted them shaking Henry's hand and hugging Elizabeth.

"Please come in, we're anxious to hear your news." Elizabeth said following them into the kitchen and tightening her grip on Henry's back. They all sat in the living room as Alison and Jason began to excuse themselves.

"Uh Ally, Jase. You guys stay too." She said looking at Jareth for reassurance. He nodded.

"This isn't something… We are really… um... ok this isn't easy." Stevie struggled.

Elizabeth and Henry stared anxiously. Stevie obviously struggling, Jareth decided to blurted it out. "Stevie is pregnant." Elizabeth's face dropped and Henry immediately stood up angrily. Elizabeth pulled him down. Alison and Jason both said congrats and ran upstairs knowing they did not want to stick around for that.

"We obviously didn't plan this and we know we're going to have to give up a lot, I don't even know about my internship with Russell. But it's happening and we're planning on getting married right away. We just wanted you guys in the loop. Dad I know you're angry and you're going to tell me it's unethical and wrong to get ourselves into this at this age but we're happy. We want you to be too." Henry felt his blood pressure level out, with the sincere smile across the love birds faces. Jareth and Stevie both looked at Elizabeth nervously as she was extremely quiet which was very out of character. Henry knew with everything happening today she would be very alarmed at that information and he was worried about the effects that would have on their little baby. Henry moved a hair out of Elizabeth's face.

"Babe"

Elizabeth leaned forward and immediately felt dizzy. Henry laid her back and tried to calm her. Jareth and Stevie still stood there concerned at what was happening to Elizabeth, especially how she had entered the house earlier.

"Mom are you ok?" Stevie sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm happy for you baby. You'll be a great mom, and you have a great father of that baby standing right over there." Stevie smiled but knew something was wrong. Her dad always looked out for her mom but he seemed extra attentive this evening. Elizabeth stood up and Henry immediately stood carefully standing behind her.

"Hey why don't we celebrate with a toast!" Exclaimed Henry. "Except you Stevie." He patted her back and went to the kitchen to dig out champagne. Elizabeth couldn't believe he was so oblivious. Was he trying to give away her secret? Elizabeth politely declined the toast and went upstairs to bed. When Henry entered the bedroom later that night she was sound asleep and he did not bug her, he couldn't believe he was so stupid and wondered how mad she would be. Thank god they didn't connect the dots.

The next morning at the State Department.

Elizabeth rode up on the elevator alone and prayed she did not have an ambush waiting for her. The elevator dinged as she reached the 7th floor and as the doors opened she was greeted with all 5 essential members of her staff… and Russell Jackson.

"Good Morning Ma'am" Blake started. He knew how she liked to be greeted before she was bombarded.

"Russell, don't tell me you're going to join the elevator club."

"Not a chance Bess, but you have some business in the news to diffuse. So do it."

Elizabeth looked confused.

Daisy was eager to interrupt "Ma'am, could I have a moment privately."

"Sure" Elizabeth replied annoyed.

Daisy followed her into the secretary's office and closed the door.

"What is it Daisy?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"Ma'am someone placed cameras in your office."

"WHAT? How? That's impossible. That's spying!" Elizabeth's breathing became labored.

"Well it had to have been someone with access to the 7th floor, and this office. Who have you told, the police, the FBI. They have state secrets!"

"Ma'am that is not the concern, they only set them up for 24 hours and the tapes have been confiscated, nothing confidential was on them. The man has been caught, but he did leak a video that is spreading in the news like wildfire. And you need to be prepared. Ma'am please sit. There is footage of you and Dr. McCord being intimate in this office."

Elizabeth stood up violently. "No no. NO! There can't be. Does Henry know!?The kids!? Omg the president!"

"I tried to make them delete the footage but it was too late. The video is very graphic and there is sound. I'm very sorry, but there is more. Due to the way the encounter ended there is another story running, on a small scale. Some new outlets have cropped the video only showing a clip where you tell Dr. McCord… um, that he was hurting you. They have edited it to look like he did not stop."

"ARE SUGGESTING THEY THINK HE RAPED ME?! Have you watched the video!? Has the rest of the staff!? How are they running nude video?"

"Yes Ma'am I have seen the videos." Daisy evaded direct eye contact. She did not know if she could ever look at the secretary the same way after seeing what her and Henry did to each other in that very office.

"The news stations are blurring and keeping sound but have links to view the whole thing online after age confirmation."

"I have to call Henry and the kids. No one can see this! What about Henry's family!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth in a frenzy ordered Blake to get her motorcade, he gathered her purse and coat, then notified the staff necessary that she would be leaving the office, assumably for the day. By the time Blake caught up the secretary was furiously pressing the elevator buttons while quietly swearing.

"Ma'am excuse me I don't mean to be nosy but I really think Dr. McCord and your family will be understanding." He stated in a careful tone.

Elizabeth looked up from the elevator floor with a half promising look, which quickly became pure panic once again.

"No Blake. They won't it's not ok!" Her breathing became labored. She started taking deep breaths as she knew she needed to stay calm for the sake of the little baby in her belly she subconsciously rested her hand on her stomach and quickly removed it. She knew she should have told Blake about the baby ahead of time but now could not imagine throwing that curveball in now.

"My kids, Blake they have to see this and hear about it at school and there is nothing I can do. How do I explain to them that their dad would never hurt me like that. Henry is going to be devastated! Nevermind the fact that I should be fired! Conrad is probably already looking for my replacement!" Tears started forming and began to slowly fall, the elevator door dinged and opened. Elizabeth quickly wiped her tears stood up straight and walked out with a smile unlike any other.

Blake always admired her strength and ability to put on a brave face. The entire ride home Elizabeth tried to get ahold of Henry with no such luck. Before she knew it they arrived in front of her townhouse, before the DS agents could open her door she plowed out and ran for the front door with Matt yelling after her.

Elizabeth opened the front door and dropped her coat and purse on the floor. Running into the kitchen,

"Henry! Are you guys home?"

She quickly searched the downstairs with no luck. Running upstairs she heard the front door open. Turning around quickly she saw Henry and her two youngest children walk through the door smiling.

Her state of panic ceased, but Henry could see right past it.

"Hey babe? Is everything ok?" Henry smiled nervously.

She fumbled over her words and stopped her descent down the stairs "uh- yeaa. Can I talk to you for a minute." Unfazed the two kids walked into the living room and sat down to argue over who's smarter. Elizabeth grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Henry we need to talk." He searched her eyes for some indication on what the matter regarded with no such luck. "Go on…"

"You're going to be mad at me." She ran her hands through her hair and continued "Someone broke into my office yesterday-"

"What!? How!? Did they steal anyth-" before he could finish she stopped him.

"No babe, it's not like that. They installed cameras…" he was confused. Just as she was about to explain, Allison followed by Jason ran into the kitchen.

"MOM!? Why is there a video of you guys um well… it looks like dad is…" Allison couldn't finish.

"Mom are you ok?" Jase had tears in his eyes.

"Guys what is going on?" Henry half yelled. No one answered

"Hello? Guys... someone fill me in!"

"The video is of us having sex! Ok!" Elizabeth was beyond upset with how this had to come out, as she had wished to privately tell Henry in a dignified way.

Henry stepped back with a shocked look on his face.

"But Mom, it looks like- like dad was hurting you." Jason looked down afraid to see his dad's reaction hoping it wasn't true.

Henry grabbed Elizabeth roughly with tears now forming in his eyes.

"Elizabeth. What is happening? What do you mean?" Elizabeth kept her head down.

"Baby?"

"I'm so sorry Henry."

Henry turned on the tv, the news to be exact. And what met his eyes was horrifying. A video of his wife bent over her desk at the statehouse, telling him to stop because he was hurting her. With editing it was clear to the world he did not stop. Giving the impression he was forcing his wife to have sexual contact with him. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Babe you didn't hurt me and you stopped. You know that. Don't let this bother you."

"Elizabeth how can I go in public." He hung his head and began to walk silently past the distraught kids.

"I should have just told them I was pregnant. That it wasn't you. Babe I'm sorry. I can still make a statement."

"PREGNANT?" Jason yelled.

"Mom? I thought Stevie was pregnant?" Allison's jaw dropped.

Henry stopped in his tracks realizing what his wife had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's mind froze as her kids stared with shocked faces and her husband with a more hurt one.

Henry quickly interjected putting aside his defeated spirit to save Elizabeth some trouble "Well we were waiting for a much better time, but yes… Mom is pregnant. I'm sorry we-."

Alison suddenly furious, spoke up "Mom?! How could you. Yet again you didn't think of anyone but yourself and couldn't even be smart enough to use a condom"

Immediately Henry became defensive "Alison ENOUGH. Go!... please go upstairs." Elizabeth held back her tears and shuddered at Henry's yelling. Her legs began to tremble and she lost her balance gripping the island for support. Jason snapped out of his fog and grabbed his mother as she slid to the floor. She let out a sob and Henry lowered himself next to her.

"Mom I love you" Elizabeth stopped sobbing for a moment and looked into her son's eyes. Jason was not one to share his emotions or be vulnerable but she felt as though she could see all his emotions in his eyes right then in that moment. He walked away not giving her time to process or respond.

Henry squeezed her tighter as her breathing quickened once again. Through her sobs Henry made out a few words "is - that what" she sniffled "you th-think too" she hid her head in her knees. Henry paused and with a confused look searched the room trying to answer without frustrating her that he couldn't understand. "Henry answer me!" she raised her voice and hit his shoulder collapsing into it. "Baby what do you mean"

"Do you think this is a rookie mistake and that we should be using condoms at 40"

He grabbed her face and wiped her eyes. "Don't ever say that again. Elizabeth McCord you are my entire world and I want nothing more than to have babies with you. I love you so much and wouldn't go back and change anything." She looked at him starry eyed and grabbed his face kissing him slowly and passionately. She scooted across the floor until she was sitting right in front of him and straddled him. She desperately wanted to have passionate sex with her husband on that kitchen floor but could not risk another incident or the kids being more upset than they already were. Henry began kissing her neck and moved her bra strap off her shoulder slowly, she closed her eyes sighing. "Henry I want you"

Henry stopped and looked her in the eyes, he could see the hurt and frustration written all over her face.

He looked at her sincerely "Elizabeth I can't risk hurting you like that again right now, you heard what the doctor said and it is important to me that you and this baby are safe."

"Henry how am I going to go back to work, I can't possibly look any of them in the eye again after this"

"Babe, it's going to be ok and this will all blow over in a matter of days."

The next morning…

Elizabeth once again entered the elevator and prepared to start what she knew would be a nightmare of a day.

With every ding of the elevator her heart rate quickened, if she thought she could escape the building without getting interrogated or photographed she would have gladly sunk back into her husbands safe arms at home. But being secretary of state meant putting national security over everything even baby dramma. At this moment no one at the State Department or The White House besides Blake knew she was pregnant.

The last ding of the elevator sounded and the doors began to open, she closed her eyes hoping for one more minute this wasn't happening. To her surprise she was greeted by only one of her staff members, the preferable one at that, Blake. He immediately noticed the tired, emotionally drained face she rarely wore, it was much like the one in the days following Tamerlane.

"Good morning Ma'am"

"Good morning Blake, just you today?"

"Well Ma'am I took the liberty of disinviting the rest to the elevator ambush this morning as I figured you need some breathing room."

Elizabeth smiled "You get me"

"Uh Ma'am Russell Jackson called, the President is requesting you in his office"

Elizabeth immediately turned around, reentered the elevator and made her way to the motorcade she knew was waiting out front to probably take her there for the last time as Secretary of State.

The entire car ride Elizabeth felt like passing out, she even thought about quitting before Conrad had the chance to say a word. But before she could make any plans the DS agent opened her door and stood before her was The White House. It was oddly quiet, she was usually ambushed by Russell Jackson eagerly escorting her to the Oval Office while scolding her for some controversy she had caused or was expected to reconcile. Instead she walked herself right into what seemed like the principal's office. She was met with a warm strong hug from Conrad, as he pulled away he avoided eye contact and stumbled to his desk. Turned around he said "Bess, I have always considered you family, and I know nothing I say is appropriate for the situation but I'm someone you can come to, now is there anything I can do for you. Maybe a week off?"

Elizabeth knew it. They thought he really did it. Her whole staff and the entire world including the president thinks her husband raped her. She couldn't even stop him or speak, nothing she said wouldn't look like she was a scared victim pledging allegiance to her partner for over 25 years, for the sake of her kids at least. Her whole soul quaked she wanted nothing more than to violently reject but knew for the sake of their sweet baby she had to remain calm.

"No. Work is what I need thank you." She turned around and started to walk out.

"Oh, uh Elizabeth-" Conrad started hesitantly as he was debating whether or not to even say what he was about to say. "If you need somewhere to stay- what I mean is, are you safe at ho-"

"CONRAD"

She knew this was it and she couldn't even stop herself.

"Enough! Enough! My husband did not rape me. I don't know how anyone could possibly think Henry McCord was capable of raping his wife. Wanna know why I was in pain I'm pregnant! That's the end of it, not another word. Now excuse me while I go back to my job"

"Elizabeth I'm so-" Elizabeth slammed the door with tears in her eyes. Proving she couldn't even address the scandal publicly because she couldn't keep her emotions together. She wasn't ready to announce her pregnancy to anyone she didn't have to, especially with the news of Stevie's pregnancy likely to come out.

Elizabeth's phone startled her as it began to ring in her pocket, the name that appeared was another person she was not ready to talk to "Stevie"

She reluctantly answered "Hi Stevie what's up baby"

All she heard was crying on the other end "Stevie baby are you ok? Is the baby ok"

Through the tears Elizabeth made out her saying "Yes, but I saw what dad did to you, I'm so sorry mom. Please tell me it's not true."

"Stevie stop, you know your dad would never hurt me, and I'm sorry you kids have to deal with this. I was going to wait to tell you until you told everyone about yourself-"

"Mom what?"

"The reason I passed out was because I was in so much pain that day and I found out I was pregnant at the hospital."

"Omg mom! We are going to have babies the same age!?"

"I know Stevie it wasn't planned I'm very sorry"

"Why are you sorry this is amazing congrats!"

"I thought you would be upset to share the spotlight that's all babygirl, I love you with all my heart. Take care of my grandbaby"

"Hey mom not to be weird but maybe cool it on the sex with dad"

"Goodbye Stevie" Elizabeth laughed and hung up. Just as she was putting her phone back in her pocket she got a text… from Blake

"I have cleared your schedule today ma'am"

Surprisingly Elizabeth wasn't the least bit upset after the day she had and was just looking forward to hugging her husband. Something so innocent that made her feel so alive and safe.

Henry has taken a few days off of work to help around the house as he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be up for it. So she knew he was all hers as soon as she got home.

"Hey baby" Henry said as Elizabeth walked through the door hanging up her coat. "What are you doing home are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Blake cleared my schedule. I talked to the president today well he called me into his office"

"About the video?" Henry asked disappointed

"Yes"

Henry's head dropped and he turned around walking away

"Henry stop! Stop this now! You didn't do it, so stop acting like you did. I told Conrad I was pregnant and that you did nothing wrong and stormed out of that office so you sure as hell can't take this out on me. I am doing everything I can, I'm exhausted Henry."

Henry stopped walking he knew by the tone of her voice she was furious and slightly sad at his negativity. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but I cannot fathom hurting you in anyway and now the whole world thinks I raped you. My best friend, my wife, the woman who carried my babies, my hero, my soulmate, I am devastated. I let you and our whole family down. I should have never had sex with you or been so rough after I knew something was wrong that morning-"

"Stop. I wanted you" she said stepping closer and closer to him. "I wanted you harder and as rough as you could be" she said seductively tracing his lips with her finger tip. "Don't you dare think for a second I didn't want that" Elizabeth slowly kissed his neck and licked slowly up to his jawline. He shivered grabbing her face kissing her like it was the first time. Slowly, concentrating on every motion, every flick of her tongue, every move her body made, and every sigh when he grabbed her neck and sucked on her collarbone leaving marks. He stopped "We can't go any further, but for the record you are the sexiest mother of 3 I've ever seen, soon to be 4" he said lowering himself to her stomach lifting up her shirt and kissing her barely noticeable bump.

"Stevie called today"

"Oh no does she know"

"She was crying, she had seen the video on the news, then I told her about the baby and she was ecstatic"

"Phew" Henry said wipping his brow dramatically "dodged a bullet there"

They walked to the couch hand in hand settling in each other arms.

"How's Ally" Elizabeth whispered in a sad voice

"I think she's going to come around, I know she's excited about the baby but I don't think she's handling the video well, she's in high school babe it's hard"

"I know" Henry kissed her forehead and began rubbing her hair as her eyes began closing and her breathing became shallow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ally had gotten ready for school and was on her way downstairs to grab some breakfast, greet her happy go lucky parents drinking their coffee discussing state secrets, and stare down Jason for saying something stupid, it was a thing, every single morning. As she descended the stairs she noticed blonde locks tossed about the couch and the downstairs completely silent, the coffee pot wasn't even full. Suspiciously she walked over to the couch and peered over seeing her mom wrapped up in her dad's arms and she couldn't help but smile.

Jason began his morning ritual now descending the stairs and saw his sister staring at the couch, his first instinct was to ask what she was staring at but then he went with plan b. He crept down the stairs into the living room behind Ally and screamed "BOO!" grabbing her shoulders, Ally screamed bloody murder, Elizabeth waking straight up and falling right off the edge of the couch, Henry trying to grab her instinctively but couldn't as she hit the floor with a thump. Elizabeth didn't move a muscle, she was shocked, not even processing what happened. "Jason! Stupid idiot! Look what you did to mom!" Ignoring the chaos Henry leaped up and turned her over making sure she wasn't in pain. Ally ran over to the other side of the couch beside her father and began to help her up sitting her back on the couch.

"Baby? Are you ok?"

Elizabeth nodded opening her eyes to be met with Ally's fearful eyes, for the first time since announcing the pregnancy Alison looked at her with compassion, Elizabeth laughed.

"Mom?" Jason asked confused

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said still laughing "You guys are so worried about me, I'm not going to break just because im pregnant. Ok?"

With that she got up and went upstairs to get ready leaving Henry and the kids staring at each other in disbelief, that Elizabeth McCord just pulled a fast one on all of them.

Henry cracked a smile patting Jason on the back as he walked by "Guess you had to get it from somewhere Jase."

As Elizabeth started the shower upstairs her phone buzzed, her lock screen lighting up with a message from Blake. "Ma'am I'm sorry to bother you but tonight there is a dinner at The White House, I hope you and Dr. McCord didn't forget but you have a dress fitting this morning. The motorcade is on the way, the seamstress does not know your pregnant so hopefully you haven't grown :)" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued undressing. She turned to the side looking in the mirror and noticed her little bump wasn't unnoticeable anymore. She knew it was only a matter of time before she really popped, she was already 16 weeks and began showing earlier with Jason, this time she was lucky.

Henry walked upstairs and entered their room peaking in the bathroom to find his wife holding her belly and sucking in remembering what she used to look like about a month ago "You look so sexy and skinny might I add." Elizabeth jumped at his voice not expecting him there.

"There is a dinner tonight at The White House."

"Oh yeah, I will be home at 5, I am picking my suit up-"

"No Henry I can't go."

"Babe?"

"The last time I was fitted for the dress was a month and a half ago…"

"Oh" Henry said realizing the problem

"You usually don't wear dresses that are very tight, they won't even notice."

"This time I picked a very tight red dress." Elizabeth could see the look in his eyes that hearing that made him think other things besides how she was going to get in the dress, he was only focused on taking it off.

"Henry…"

Henry snapped out of it stammering "Uh- oh um It'll be fine babe don't worry, now get in the shower, you're standing here naked in front of me is making me late because I can't take Jason to school with this" He said pointing down at the large bulge in his work pants, Elizabeth stroked his erection through his pants and got in the shower closing the glass door. Henry rolled his eyes smirking and turning back into the bedroom.

….

Riding in the elevator Elizabeth held her stomach sucking in and turning to the side for the hundredth time that morning. Looking in the reflection of the elevator walls determining whether or not she should just retire before the dinner tonight. The elevator doors opened and Blake greeted her as he did every other morning, she was convinced even if the world was on fire Blake would still cheerfully greet her with a "Good Morning ma'am." She loved that about him, he made all of her problems suddenly so small.

"Ma'am you are glowing this morning are you ready for your fitting?" Elizabeth glared at him unbuttoning her coat and pulling her shirt tight to her bump. Blake shifted nervously "ma'am you look skinny as ever it won't be a problem, you know uh we- we could use a belt," "or a coat" he said under his breath wiping his brow.

Blake raced into her office to catch the woman who would be conducting her fitting before Elizabeth did. He bursted through the doors startling the poor lady. Blake adjusted his suit "Um good morning Rachel, we have a proble-m" he trailed off as Elizabeth walked in laughing "Everything ok in here?"

"Of course" Rachel responded shooting Blake a confused look. Blakes plan clearly backfired but Rachel had been with them long enough to do anything necessary to assist Elizabeth and her wardrobe requests. The tight dress was just simply not good for her little secret.

Elizabeth had a lot on her agenda for the day and needed to get this fitting over with although she had been dreading it all morning.

"Whenever you're ready madam secretary you know the drill" Elizabeth smiled and took the dress into the bathroom

She got all her clothes off and began stepping into the dress sliding up her body and adjusting the thin straps on her shoulders. It was a gorgeous low cut, blood red, taffeta gown, something she would never typically wear. It was much more sexy than usual and she had chosen it for a specific reason, she loved seeing Henry squirm all night at formal White House dinners when she looked amazing. She looked in the mirror turning around glaring at the open zipper she knew would not be cooperating momentarily.

As she began to open the bathroom door she stopped and looked down. She was so worried about hiding this she hadn't taken a minute to be happy that her and Henry made a perfect baby and she only had five months left until he or she arrives. She held her little bump and smiled, she then pulled herself together and walked out to show nervous Blake and Rachel who had no idea what she was in for. Walking forward Blake sighed relief "You can't even tell!" Rachel was confused until Elizabeth turned to the side. Blakes face changed immediately and Rachel thought of a fix. "Ma'am congratulations!" Elizabeth smiled, "Rachel I know I have to announce tonight because I cannot hide this anymore but I don't think I can even zip this." Elizabeth started to tear up.

"Oh no Ma'am it's ok! You look stunning and I will just take the zipper off the dress and we can do a lace up back no problem!" Elizabeth smiled "So I guess tonight is the night the media starts attacking me for being fat or pregnant in my forties after my husband "raped me." She turned and headed towards the bathroom. Rachel looked at Blake with wide eyes, in which he just hung his head in his hands.

After she removed the dress she put her blazer, black button up blouse, and black pencil skirt back on, sucking in as she zipped the back of the skirt. Walking back out into her office Rachel was waiting. "Elizabeth I would have never known you were pregnant!? You're hiding it so well! I will have this dress back to you by 3pm. Don't worry you looked amazing."

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring blankly up and down the walls until her phone rang and startled her. It was Henry just the man she needed to hear from.

She answered, "Hey babe"

"Hey how did your fitting go this morning?"

"I'm definitely pregnant lets just say that. But Rachel has it under control."

"See babe no one will even know" Henry said. Elizabeth sighed "Henry they will definitely know, have you seen my stomach?" Just as Henry was about to reply Blake walked in.

"Henry I have to go, I will see you tonight" She hung up and set her cellphone on the desk

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, you are needed at the White House." She sighed and nervously shuffled around before exiting her office. This would be the first time she saw Conrad since she admitted she was pregnant and discussed how her husband did not rape her.

She soon arrived at the White House and entered the Oval Office, where she found Russel, Conrad, and surprisingly Henry. Who she did not expect to see, seeing she just hung up the phone with him.

Subconsciously Elizabeth walked in holding her stomach and Henry smiled to himself, his beautiful, glowing wife was carrying their fourth baby. She quickly caught his eye and removed her hand realizing this was her time to show professionalism and strength.

"Good morning Bess, I wanted to talk about the state dinner tonight. We have invited some potential donors and would love for you to spend some time with them if you know what I mean." Elizabeth nodded "Is that all?" Looking at Henry and back to Russell as to encourage Conrad to elaborate on why they were all needed in the same room for that.

"Well I suppose I wanted to discuss your plan for the state dinner tonight."

Elizabeth stood there with a confused smirk. "My plan?" She stated scoffing. Russell then chimed in "Bess we need to know if you're planning to announce the pregnancy tonight the president cannot be be ambushed." Henry noticed Elizabeth tensing up and approached her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm ready when you're ready babe."

"If a reporter asks I will confirm it, I don't want anyone lying however it doesn't need to be a big deal announcement."

Conrad nodded as Bess turned and exited the Oval Office clearly flustered. Henry was shocked that she left without even looking at him or giving him a kiss as she always had no matter who was around. Elizabeth walked full speed ahead to her car, dying to be alone for just one minute without everyone obsessing over her and this baby.

"All set ma'am?" Her agent asked before leaving the White House. She nodded and closed her eyes laying her head back against the headrest.

….

"Ma'am I'm sorry to wake you but you have arrived home. Blake gave us the heads up you needed to start getting ready for the dinner." Unaware that she had fallen asleep she gathered her things and exited the car hoping to enjoy the silence their townhouse rarely had to offer. Instead she was greeted by hair, makeup, and most of her staff.

"Uh sorry ma'am but we were instructed by Russell to meet here to prep you for the dinner." Blake stuttered knowing by her face when she walked in she was not excited to see them.

She dropped her bags in the entryway and pointed upstairs as she was heading to the shower to start the beauty routine she dreaded so much.

Stripping off her clothes she stood in the mirror spreading out the lines on her face and turning to every angle deciding which way she would look thinnest in photographs tonight. She then entered the shower and stood under the massage setting of her shower head until she heard a knock "babe?" Waiting a minute for an answer Henry opened the door "are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You left today without saying anything"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stand in there knowing Conrad and everyone else in the world thinks you raped me."

"Babe the most important people to us know it isn't true, you are carrying our baby and I cannot wait to see your sexy ass in that dress tonight." "Elizabeth slid open the glass door sticking her head out smirking"

With that said he walked back into the bedroom to get ready himself.

….

Henry had been waiting downstairs for what felt like hours for his wife to finish getting ready. Meanwhile upstairs Elizabeth had just stepped into her dress Rachel bent down and pulled it up her sides as she shimmied her hips hoping the dress would in fact fit her. Rachel smiled as she held the arm holes open for her, she looked absolutely stunning and her skin was glowing. Her makeup artist Kristen used a light coverage foundation as she didn't have anything to cover up, a rosy blush, rose gold highlighter, matte red lips, and a cool smokey eye. Her hair was curled and carefully pinned into a polished updo with just the right amount of face framing curls left down. Rachel adjusted the dress everywhere making sure it was perfect before she laced and tied the back of her low plunging now-backless dress. She then looked in the mirror turning to the side holding her prominent belly with a sigh she grabbed her strappy black heels and exited her bedroom.

"Ma'am you look great! And skinny!" Rachel said surprised at her sudden exit. She began to descend the stairs and met Henry's eyes as he stood up off the couch with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly parted.

"How do I look?" Elizabeth said smiling at her handsome husband.

Henry stepped forward reaching out his hand to grab hers helping her down the last few steps.

Instead of answering out loud in front of the kids and staff he grabbed her close and whispered in her ear "I want to take your dress off and fuck you so hard that you pass out again" Elizabeth was surprised at Henry's sudden aggression but he sent shivers down her spine. She smiled looking around the room at everyone watching them and kissed his neck whispering "Do it." And then walked away towards the couch sitting and handing him her shoes. He knew exactly what to do as he had many years of practice. But this time it was different. This time it felt dirty and oddly sexual. He slowly slid his hand under her dress and up her leg pulling it towards him with his big rough hands placing her delicate foot into the shoe and buckling the dainty buckle. Moving onto the next foot he went higher up her leg and swiped her center. She gasped and put her head back, only to quickly look around to catch awkward eye contact with Nadine who was waiting for them to finish and hurry them along. After buckling the other shoe he helped her off the couch and signaled towards the front door to Nadine.


End file.
